


Nice Night

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Rewatch, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson Gives Great Hugs, Sleepy Cuddles, mentions of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: In the aftermath of Skye being kidnapped, she and Coulson come to a new understanding.





	Nice Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #CousyRewatch over on Tumblr. A tag fic for 'Nothing Personal'.

“Nice night.” 

Coulson’s quiet words seem to unknot some of the tension in Skye’s muscles, tension that’s been there, she now realises, since they fled the Bus in Lola. It’s a different kind of tension to that which filled her while she was trapped aboard the Bus with that monster. That had been the tension of fear, pure and simple: she hadn’t dared to hope she would escape him, and certainly hadn’t imagined that Coulson would board the Bus without backup in order to get her out.

The tension that’s been in her since she escaped the Bus is because she was half convinced Coulson, at least, would blame her either for giving Ward the hard drive or for losing the plane – that he’d think she should have stopped Ward from leaving the base in the first place. She’d felt guilty that she’d gone with him even though, at the time, it had seemed like the only way to stay alive.

“Penny for them.”

Coulson’s remark startles her a little and she realises she’s been lost in her own head.

“Nothing important,” she says quickly.

He tilts his head, looking at her in a considering fashion. “You know that if you want to talk about what happened today, you can talk to me, don’t you?”

“Thanks. I’d really rather not, right now.”

“Okay. It’s not a one time offer, though. Any time you want to talk.”

She nods. “Thank you.”

She can sense him watching her – but there’s nothing threatening or leering about his gaze: it’s the gentle, concerned gaze of a man who obviously cares about her. She hadn’t realised how much he cares about her, though, until they met Thomas Nash.

“You never told me that you were the one who found me in Italy,” she observes, and sees him flinch.

“It didn’t seem important,” he says.

“I’m only partly sorry it was you that found me,” she says, and he looks confused.

“What do you mean?”

She swallows nervously, wondering if it would’ve been better not to say anything, but after today, she feels she needs to. She glances over at the pool, but Fitz, Simmons, and Trip are gone, so she shifts her chair around the table towards him then, leaning in, she speaks in a low voice. “If I had to nearly die in someone’s arms, I’m glad it was your arms I nearly died in.”

“Skye.” Coulson’s voice is quiet, and his expression soft, and she reaches out to rest her hand on his arm. 

“I mean it, AC,” she says. “Imagine if I’d nearly died in Ward’s arms.”

His expression hardens and she immediately regrets her words. He reaches over and curls his fingers over her hand where it’s still resting on his arm. “Don’t,” he says darkly. 

“Sorry,” she says, stricken. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I – “

“Skye.” He cuts her off, then leans forward and wraps his arms around her. And even though he’d hugged her aboard the Bus earlier, this gesture is surprising – Coulson’s not one to initiate their hugs (after all, she’d rushed at him and thrown her arms around him). 

“I don’t want to think about you dying, or nearly dying, in anyone’s arms,” he tells her, and she could swear he kisses her hair.

“Can’t say I enjoy thinking about it either,” she admits.

He pulls back a bit and his expression looks so intense in the dim light. “Skye.” He murmurs her name this time, and then he lowers his head and brushes his lips lightly against hers.

“Oh, thank god,” she mutters, and she clasps the sides of his face and kisses him properly. She can’t claim to be that surprised by this turn of events – she’s been aware of the sexual tension between them since day one.

The kiss seems to go on forever, but they have to break apart eventually so they can breathe properly. Coulson’s expression is so tender that she bites her lip, swallowing down a ridiculous urge to cry.

“I probably shouldn’t have done that,” he says. “I’m pretty sure I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Maybe I want you to take advantage of me,” she suggests. “After the day I’ve had.”

“But – “

“No, Phil. No buts.” It feels thrilling to call him ‘Phil’, and she can tell he likes it, because his face is doing that thing again – what she’s beginning to think of as ‘heart eyes’ because he looks so damn adoring.

“Skye.” He breathes her name out, and she stands up, then holds out a hand, and he gets to his feet quickly, the legs of his chair scraping across the stones for a moment, then he takes her hand. 

“Take me to your room, Phil,” she asks.

“Okay.” He leads her across the courtyard, in through the door, and down the short hallway to his room.

She’s not sure if they’re going to have sex tonight, or just makeout a lot, but either way, she wants it to just be him and her, away from prying or curious eyes.

He lets them into his room, then locks the door behind them. 

“I feel safe with you,” she tells him, “and I want you help me forget about today.”

“Okay.” 

To her relief, he doesn’t ask her if she’s sure, he simply eases her leather jacket off, then clasps her shoulders for a minute while he kisses her again. She begins unbuttoning his shirt, and when he lifts his head, she pulls his tie loose, then slides it free of his collar.

Their hands are gentle and their touches exploratory as they undress each other, and Skye can feel her skin tingling as his fingers brush over it. She can also feel heat and moisture gathering between her legs, and when she glances downwards, she sees that Coulson’s not unaffected either. She feels a little shocked when she realises just how big he must be, judging by the way his pants are filling out over his erection.

He carefully guides her down onto the bed, then lies on his right side beside her, propping his face on his hand as he gazes down at her. She gets the impression he’s drinking her in, and she feels the same way about him: it had been pretty obvious, the time she saw him on the treadmill while Simmons was giving him a physical, that he’s fit, and she’s been very curious to see his body. She reaches up and puts her hand on his chest, over his undershirt, which he’s kept on.

“I don’t mind seeing your scar,” she tells him. “But if taking this off will make you feel uncomfortable, leave it on.”

He wraps the fingers of his free hand loosely around her wrist. “For the moment, I prefer to leave it on.”

“Okay.” She slides her hand from his heart to his shoulder, then shoves him, and he lets out a startled noise as he falls onto his back and she moves over him, straddling his thighs. His cock is thick and hard, pressing tight against his belly, the head already weeping precum.

“So, are we gonna fuck then, Phil?” she asks, a little more boldly than she’s used to being.

“No.” Skye can’t help it, her face falls, and he smiles as he lifts his right hand to cup her cheek. “I’m going to make love to you.”

She laughs softly, feeling a bit like bursting into tears. “You’re so corny,” she tells him.

He pouts, and she leans down to nip at his protruding bottom lip. “I thought it was romantic,” he mutters against her mouth, and she kisses him greedily.

“It is,” she agrees. “But it’s still corny.”

He chuckles quietly, then slips his hand between their bodies, his fingertips stroking her sex. He eases the tip of his middle finger inside her, murmuring something indistinguishable as he finds she’s already hot and wet. They kiss more intensely as he slides a second finger into her wet heat, and she moans into his mouth as he begins to finger her in earnest. 

He brings her to a surprisingly intense, incredibly satisfying climax, and she finds herself breathless in its wake.

“Wow, Phil. You’ve got some magic fingers.”

He chuckles again. “I aim to please,” he says in a very naughty voice.

“And you hit the mark,” she assures him.

He smirks, and in another man that might be obnoxious, but in Phil Coulson it’s just cute. He eases his fingers free, and she grabs his wrist and brings them to her mouth to suck them clean, and he groans, not very quietly she notices. She releases his fingers, then lifts herself up and together they guide his cock into her, and it’s her turn to moan when she feels him stretching and filling her.

“Fuck, Phil,” she whispers, and he smirks again.

“Okay?” he asks once he’s buried to the hilt.

“Yeah.” She’s breathless again, she notices, but she’s not surprised. “I think you should go on top.”

“Okay.”

She lies down on top of him, and he wraps his arms and legs around her, then rolls them over, and she kisses him quick and hard.

He smirks again, then kisses her back, his mouth gradually migrating down her body to her breasts. He sucks on them, one after the other, and then he begins to thrust.

Considering it’s their first time, it’s amazing – she’s not sure she’s ever had such a good first time with anyone before, and she revels in it. Coulson seems to take considerable pleasure in making her come, and she climaxes three times before he finally lets himself come.

“Wow, Phil,” she whispers when he finishes.

“Yeah,” he says, breathing heavily. He lifts his head from where he’d buried his face in the pillow beside her, then presses a brief kiss to her lips. “That was pretty wow.”

She laughs softly, stroking a hand up and down his back as he remains propped over her. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Skye,” he says firmly.

“Thank you for making this day so much better,” she clarifies. “Considering I thought I was going to die earlier.”

“Ah.” He smiles. “Glad I could help.”

She’s about to answer, but she ends up yawning instead. He eases his body off hers, settling beside her again, and she snuggles up against him. “I think I could sleep for a week.”

“I wish we all could,” he says softly.

“Yeah.” She tilts her head back to look him in the eye. “You don’t mind cuddling, do you?”

“Not with you.”

“Good.” She feels his arms wrap around her, and she thinks she’s never felt safer or more cared for. It’s an uncommon feeling, but she’ll admit, even if it’s only to herself, that she could get used to it.


End file.
